


She Hulk

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido scienziato [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nickolai sa che Brenda non vedrà mai un mostro in lui.





	She Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> MARVEL MOVIES - THE AVENGERS (SERIE Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov Male!Natasha/Fem!Bruce

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Kitchen Sink. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY-j9NeHf48.

Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: 

MARVEL MOVIES - THE AVENGERS (SERIE Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov Male!Natasha/Fem!Bruce

 

She Hulk

 

“Non sono davvero sicura che questo dispositivo fermerà She Hulk” gemette la donna. Si sfilò gli occhiali e li pulì sul maglioncino che indossava, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

L’uomo davanti a lei alzò lo sguardo dal drink che stava preparando ed osservò il ciondolo brillante di blu, con all’interno un microchip, che la donna indossava.

“Amore, tu non sei mai sicura di niente” le ricordò. Si poggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

Banner si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Nickolai, tu non capisci” gemette.

L’uomo si allontanò dal bancone e le si mise davanti, poggiandole un indice sul petto.

“Tu hai paura di tutto, Brenda” disse secco.

“N-non è vero” gemette Banner, saltellando sul posto. Strinse i pugni al petto e scosse il capo violentemente, gli occhiali le ricaddero storti.

Nick le sfilò gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul ripiano, allontanandoli il più possibile con la mano.

“Dei ragni, degli spazi aperti, delle urla, delle persone, delle tisane scadute, persino del sudore” enumerò.

“Tutto sembra qualcosa di poco conto se lo dici con quel tono, ma sono tutte motivazioni validissime. Sono semplicemente preoccupazioni sensate” borbottò Brenda.

Nick le infilò le mani tra i lunghi capelli castani, sentendo i morbidi boccoli scompigliati sotto le dita.

“Anche se dovessi trasformarti nella tua controparte, non sarebbe male. È una donna davvero focosa, se solo non mi facesse sentire geloso” disse Romanoff.

Banner deglutì e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“L’altra distrugge tutto. Lei sì che mi fa paura” mormorò.

“Anche la ragazzona ha le sue paure, ad esempio i fulmini” rispose Romanoff. Le baciò il collo e risalì fino alle sue labbra piene. “Quello che mi dà problemi è che gira con il petto scoperto e i seni al vento. Me la potrebbero guardare”. Le sbottonò la camicetta viola e gliela sfilò.

“Po-potrebbero scoprirci” disse Banner, grattandosi la guancia.

“Tranquilla, siamo solo noi. Facciamo in fretta” la rassicurò il fidanzato. Le passò le mani sotto la grande gonna marrone, lunga fino alle caviglie e gliela sollevò.

Con le mani tremanti, Banner se la sfilò.

Romanoff sollevò la scienziata e la fece sedere sul piano bar, Brenda allontanò con una mano il bicchiere con il cocktail.

“Non voglio rompere nulla a Stark. Quella donna mi fa paura” gemette.

Romanoff si slacciò i pantaloni neri aderenti della tuta e si sfilò la parte di sopra, che gli lasciava scoperto l’addome.

“Tania abbaia, ma non morde… le piace troppo la ragazzona in verde” disse Romanoff. Sfilò le scarpe di Brenda, che fece un sorriso impacciato.

“S-sai… Non avrei mai pensato di poter piacere a un uomo come te” ammise, giocherellando con il ciondolo che portava al collo.

“Hai paura che ti mangi o di schiacciarmi?” domandò Nick. Finì di spogliare entrambi, Brenda arrossì vedendo che giocherellava con i suoi slip.

“Potresti trovare donne più belle, meno cicciottelle e…”. Iniziò a enumerare.

Nick la baciò con passione, tappandole la bocca con la propria. Brenda strinse il proprio ciondolo, sentendolo bollente sotto le dita.

< Quest’aggeggio Stark sembra funzionare > pensò. Le mancò il fiato, mentre la lingua del fidanzato s’intrecciava con la sua. Si aggrappò con le gambe alla vita sottile dell’altro, strofinando con le ginocchia contro il suo addome scolpito. Sentì le mani di Nick insinuarsi sul suo corpo, si staccò e gemette, mentre le stuzzicava un seno. Con l’altra mano iniziò a prepararla e si arcuò.

Nick le accarezzò le gambe con cui la teneva e si piegò in avanti, Brenda lo baciò, mugolando. Cercò il contatto, aderendo col suo corpo a quello dell’altro.

Nick finì di prepararla ed entrò dentro di lei, l’intero corpo di Brenda fu percorso da brividi.

Nickolai iniziò a muoversi con movimenti felpati, i suoi capelli rossi ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso. Quello di Brenda era arrossato.

< Ha paura di tutto, ma non di me, non delle mie mani sporche di sangue. Sa che a causa dell’operazione a cui mi hanno sottoposto non avremo mai figli, e, anche se ha sempre desiderato una famiglia, mi ama e mi accetta lo stesso.

Ringrazio sempre il giorno in cui mi hanno dato la missione di trovarla > pensò.

Brenda raggiunse l’orgasmo, gridò di piacere e si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani, Nick scivolò fuori di lei e l’abbracciò.

“Tranquilla, sono qui” la rassicurò con voce seducente all’orecchio. 

Brenda sorrise, riconoscendo uno spiccato accento russo.

“Lo so” sussurrò.

Nick la aiutò a mettersi seduta.

“Ora ci rivestiamo e ci facciamo un bel drink. Ok?” chiese.

“V-va bene, ma io preferisco una tisana” sussurrò Brenda.

< Lei non mi vedrà mai come un mostro > pensò Nickolai. Ridacchiò e annuì. “Ci avrei scommesso” ammise.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Kitchen Sink. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY-j9NeHf48.


End file.
